Eternally Damned
by flyuponmywings
Summary: Neola Azamara has been a vampire for longer than she likes to remember. She never thought she'd see her old friends again. Things are about to change when Isaac comes looking for Neola. Please read! Might update soon! Thanks.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Okay well, I guess we should get started. You ready?" I was sitting in my living room across from Andrew Motley, who was a writer for the local paper in Boston, The Canon, it was called. He had called me two weeks ago after hearing from a friend about my unique teaching techniques. I was a history teacher at the local junior college. I was well known in, Arvada, which was north east of Denver, as the history teacher, who was well, incredible as they say. Or maybe it was cause I was the youngest looking teacher, in history maybe. On the outside I looked 20 at the youngest, but inside held the dead heart of a woman who was almost 3,000 years old. Believe it or not, it's true, accept it and move on. I seriously could laugh at that. History is a love of mine. I've been studying it for ages, literally. He was asking a few questions, then he asked one I really didn't expect, and maybe I did.

"How old are you?" Andrew asked eyeing me. I knew this look well. One that many guys gave me. I knew what they saw. They saw a beautiful woman. But what I really was, wasn't attractive at all. I was appalled, honestly, I had no interest in this Andrew Motley, writer for the Canon, which was how he introduced himself to me. It was quite laughable really.

"You ask how old I am, correct? Are you sure you want to know that?" I asked skeptically. I'd never really told someone my age. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about it, like other women. But no one would believe me. I was there when Moses lead the Israelites out of Egypt. In fact I was one of them. I was there when Cleopatra died. I've even met Jesus. He didn't see the abomination that I was. He saw the woman all the those years had made me. Sure I believe in God. I saw what they did to Jesus.

It was horrible. And I shall never forget the sound of his voice before he died. I was around when George Washington became president of the United States of America. I even got to meet him, and his wife. She was wonderful. I was a nurse in many wars as well, including World War 1 and 2. The Civil War as well. There was so many horrible things that I saw, that it would scare you. I might have been able to save them, but my solution to death for them, wasn't much better than where they were headed. I saw horrible things, but I also saw many things that I love, like fashion. Oh, all the fashions. They came and faded like magic before my eyes. And also sometimes make a come back. I think I certainly liked the corset and bell skirt fashion. I wish it would come back, but these days it's all about pleasing everyone. Well that is ridiculous. If I've learned anything in my many years, it's that pleasing everyone, is impossible. I swear, I'll never be quite so little as I was then. I've seen more death than your human minds can process. Friends, loved ones, family even. All gone, whilst I go on, never to see the world in which they relish, being dead. I bet your wondering right now, how can someone can claim to have seen Moses, Cleopatra, and also Jesus, and many other leading, err, leaders in history. How could one human claim this? You think I'm crazy, don't you? This sounds so bogus, right? It couldn't possibly be true. Wrong. It is. I'm just as sane as you are. And let's hope your sane. But I'm not human, see. I'm nothing close to it. Yes, I might look normal. Except for my unusually pale pallor. But that's apart of what I am. Everything I am, the way I look, it's all apart of the monster I am. Everything about me is perfect, I hate it. I hate what I am. I hate being a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So your probably wondering, how did it happen? Did it hurt? Who did it to you? All good questions. Honestly, it hurts like hell to be changed. I've yet to feel pain like that again. Even after losing so many close to me, none have brought a pain such as that. It was physical pain, losing them, was emotional. Now, how it happened, hmm, I haven't thought about that in ages. Literally, ages. It's not something I enjoy remembering. It was a hard time for me. My whole life was changed in a matter of days. It was the early stages of Egypt's pyramid building. The Pharaoh was a cruel man. My parents both had to work, along with my older brother, Aro. I had to stay home with the baby, David. I was constantly scared, because I had heard all the horror stories of the guards taking girls away for no reason. I didn't want to be taken away, or worse; killed. One day, it was like every other day, I was 17 at the time, and had been making bread dough for dinner that night. When there was a strong bang on the door. I froze completely. I was barely breathing. I knew who it was, but I didn't know why they'd come. I knew they'd come to take me away. I just knew it. I began to shake as I took a deep breath and released it, I turned and moved toward the door, on which someone was still pounding at. I opened it slowly, and sure enough, there they were. The Pharaoh's me.

"Are you Neola Azamara?" The one who was knocking, or rather banging on the door. He was a burly man. Much taller than I was. His face was expressionless when he asked me the question.

"Ye…yes. I am" I said nervously.

"We have orders to take you to the palace. The Queen wishes to see you." Said the burly guard, "She wants to see you, now." I was surprised beyond speech. _**'She wants to see me? Why could this be? Had I done something wrong?'**_ I couldn't move. Just then I saw Ruth and Isaac, my best friends, walk by. Isaac froze, his eyes locked with mine in fear.

"How long shall I be there? Can I come home afterwards?" I asked taking my eyes from Isaac's and back to the burly man.

"You will be there how ever long the Queen wants you to be. And whether or not you come home isn't up to you, or me for that matter." He said cruelly. As this sunk in, I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Come. We must not make her wait." He said grasping me by my arm rather tightly, and pulled me out of the house. I cried out as I stumbled over the rocky path.

"Isaac! Ruth! Take care of David for me! Please!" I cried as we passed them. Then the burly man yanked me forward away from them.

"We will!" I heard Ruth shout from far behind me. That was the last I saw of them. Later I had found out that Ruth married my brother Aro. And Isaac, as far as my knowledge goes, never did marry. Much to my relief. I was in love with Isaac, and really couldn't picture him marrying someone other than myself. But he did try to get in touch with me, to tell me he was leaving this horrid place. I never found out if he lived to get away, or if someone caught him and killed him. I was half dragged through the streets. Crying as we went. I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to my family. I hated these guards for their mission, to take me away from everything I knew and loved. I hated the Queen for her carelessness and her whims. I hated how much control she had upon me, my life, and my family.

I hated how I was crying over this. I hated the world. I just simply hated at that moment. That's all I could do. I couldn't break the hold of the burly guard. I was to weak. When we arrived at the palace, I had cried myself out. There was noting left but my petty hate. I was lead through numerous golden gilded halls., past many people, who stopped talking and stared at me, I know what they saw, a young girl who was frightened to death, with puffy red eyes from crying. Finally we stopped. It was in front of two large gold doors that now looked down upon me. My holder let go of me for a moment, and stepped up to the doors. It wasn't a normal knock he preformed. It was different. It was three knocks, then a pause, then two more, and another pause, then it was five more knocks. He stepped back beside me again and waited a moment. I looked around me for a moment. The hall that was surrounding me was dim and gold was everywhere. Then the giant gilded doors opened. It startled me. The guard gave me a swift shove towards the doors, making me stumble again. I turned around to glare at him, how dare he. He only nodded towards the room. I looked back, a girl had appeared before me. She had a smile on her face. I took a few unsure steps toward her. The doors swung shut behind me. I jumped at the slam they made.

"You must be Neola. Welcome. Her Highness is eagerly awaiting you." She said. "I'm Delia." She added walking away down another long hall. I hurried to catch up with her.

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked her.

"No, not really. The Queen has her reasons though, I'm sure." Delia said.

"Will I be able to go home though?" Her face turned grave after this question.

"I don't think so. For I'm still waiting till I get to go home."

I sighed. Delia stopped at a door at the very end. It was covered in gold, but not as much as the doors that I had left behind me.

"Here we are." She said doing the same knock at the guard. The she opened the door and stood to the side of it.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked suddenly nervous. She shook her head, "What the Queen wishes to talk to you about does not concern me. I shall be waiting for you when she's done though." I nodded. Took a deep breath then released it. I took a step, then another, and another till I was in the room. Delia closed the door behind me. I looked back at the door wanting more than anything to run back to it and yank it open and run back home, back to Isaac and Ruth. But it was to late. I turned back around, and there she was. She was laying on a lounge in the most beautiful silk gown. She stood.

"Neola. Welcome." She said spreading her arms. I had no idea what to do. So I stood there.

"Your probably wondering why I've brought you here. And I shall tell you. First though. Something to eat?" She said coming to me and placing a hand at the small of my back, and guiding me to a table filled with food. As if on queue my stomach growled. I was hungry, I was more than hungry in fact. I was starving.

"Go ahead. Eat your fill." She said. And eat my fill I did.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had never eaten so much in my life. In those days, food was scarce for us, and anyone like us, being slaves and all. I was exhausted after eating so much.

"Here, you can lay here and sleep, dear Neola." The Queen purred in my ear. _**'Yes, a nap, just what I need.' **_I thought dazed. I was gently guided to the lounge, where I first saw the Queen. I laid down and instantly fell asleep. At first I didn't understand what was happening to me. There was a sudden pain in my neck, it wasn't bad at first, then it started to burn. I screamed as if my life depended on it. I screamed until I passed out. At the time I didn't know, or even think for that matter, that maybe she was dangerous. But everything about her lured me in. I really had no say in the matter. I didn't know how long I was out for after the burning subsided. It wasn't till later when I woke up and saw Delia standing over me, and I asked her how long I was asleep.

"You've been asleep for 3 days." She had said. I she looked a little frightened and jumpy around me then. My teeth ached, fact, my whole body ached. I felt like I'd just carried one of those large stones, that built the Pharaoh's statue, myself. At first I couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. But that wasn't the oddest thing about that day. I suddenly could hear her heart, and how fast it was beating from fear, but I could only hear one heart beat, so where was mine to join it? It was as if everything was in a new perspective.

"What's wrong, Delia?" I asked her. It had been quiet in the room till my voice had sounded. Delia jumped.

"Yo…you don't know?" She asked unsteadily.

"No. What is it Delia? What's happened?" I asked standing up from the lounge, I took a few steps toward her. She stepped back from me, as if to even out the space between us.

"Loo…look in the looking glass…" She said. I turned from her to look behind me at the dressing table. I looked back at her. Then I crossed the room quickly, and picked it up. I gasped when I looked in it. My eyes were this horrible color. I almost started to cry. Sure, I was more beautiful now, but at what price? Isaac had always told me I was beautiful, but I never believed him. Would he still think me beautiful now? After what I'd become?

"Delia…What's happened to me?" I asked, I was frightened.

"What's happened to you, is what will happen to me soon enough. She's done this to you, as an experiment, and now it's worked, so now she'll change me as well. And now it won't be long. I'm scared, Neola. I just want to know, did it hurt bad?" She asked. Her eyes were wide with fright. I thought for a moment before I answered.

"Yes, but I don't remember much of what happened. I felt a pain in my neck, it wasn't bad at first, but then it started to burn. I thought I was dying. Apparently, I was." I said sadly, "I screamed, I screamed out for salvation, for death to come for me, for this to end finally. Then everything went black. And I woke up to see you. I'm sorry, Delia. I wish I could save you from this fate. But I'm not quite sure how to save you." I felt helpless. I knew nothing about what I'd just become. I suddenly felt weak, or drained.

I sat down on the lounge. Delia came and sat with me.

"We'll figure something out. Maybe this curse can help us defeat her." She said. I looked over at her, if I was her, I would never have come so close to me. And in that moment, I knew she was brave, that whatever was going to happen next, she could handle it. I smiled at her. She flinched at it though. I was confused, "What is it now? Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked reaching up to feel my teeth. Then I felt it, or should I say them. My canines had grown longer than the rest of my teeth.

"Oh god." I said hurrying to pick up the looking glass.

"I guess I should get used to it, since I shall be the same way soon." She said wistfully. I looked at myself in the looking glass, and lifted my lips. Sure enough, my canines were much longer than normal. I couldn't believe this, I closed my eyes against the reflection, and wished with all my might that I didn't have to look at this horrible being. For a moment nothing happened. Then I felt it, slowly my canines seemed to be retracting. I quickly opened my eyes again and smiled. They were normal again. I gave a laugh of astonishment. Delia looked up at me. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Amazing." Delia said standing up, "How did you do that?"

"I don't really know. I was just wishing that they wouldn't be like that anymore, and they retracted." I said happily. I looked normal again. Well, more normal than I was a few moments ago. But there was still the matter of my eyes. They were still ice blue, as if all the color had been drained from them. I suddenly missed my honey colored eyes, that always shined from behind my curtain of black hair, and glistened next to my lightly tanned skin, which was now paler than normal. And in that moment, I knew, I had lost everything. And I was going to get it all back, somehow it was all a matter of making a plan, setting it up, and putting it in motion. But I was going to need Delia and her bravery, when she was ready for this, of course. Nothing could stop us now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Delia had left soon after that. Leaving me in that huge room alone. I walked over to the balcony to stand in some sunshine finally. The room was dark, very dark. The wind felt amazing blowing through my hair and against my face. I looked over the vast expanse of great Egypt. Ha! Great it was. If taking girls to a damned queen was great, then go right ahead and do that. But just cause it involved me, you can just die Egypt. Because you crowned an evil being, that will one day destroy you, if I don't destroy her first. As I stood out there, I suddenly started to feel weak. I didn't know what it was, but something told me, that I need to get inside, and quick. I ran from the balcony back into the room.

"I see you've found out the side effects of the sunlight. It's to bad really, the not being able to be in it for long, I do love it so." The Queen said when I had come back in. She had startled me, I thought that I would have been able to hear her now, since she did this to me, I was hoping to do something about what she'd done.

"Yes, I did to, but unfortunately I can't anymore, thanks to you." I said coldly.

"Such fire. I'm surprised your not on your knees thanking me. You will be this beautiful forever." She said.

"Beautiful?! You call this beauty?! These eyes that are cold as ice. And those fangs that could pierce through metal. This is not beauty. This is horrid. How do you live this way? How do you eat? Why did you do this to me?!"

I yelled, I knew I was on the brink of tears, but I held them back. All she did was laugh. That only made me angrier. How could she laugh at me like this?

"How do I eat?" She said after a moment, she giggled again after asking, "I feed off of people. You were supposed to be one of my dinners, but your fire, you beauty, it would have been such a waste. So I changed you. I was going to try changing Delia, but she's so dear to me. And I wasn't sure if I could do it correctly. But apparently I can, since your alive. So maybe I shall go ahead with my plans with Delia." She said delighted. She had a smile on her damned face. I felt sick to the stomach. She was so content to kill that easily.

"So your just going to kill her? Just like that? Delia doesn't get a say in it?"

"Delia does what I say. She serves me without question. She always has."

"Well then, your highness, it's about time that changed don't you think? Delia has a mind of her own, and a very good one at that." I said coldly.

"I know Delia has a mind of her own, but she is also a servant, like you. And you may call me Queen Vashti." She said.

"I am not your servant." I said so coldly that it would have frozen the flowers in the fields. I felt it then, it came softly. It felt like I needed a drink. I walked over to the table that was constantly laid with food, and picked up a goblet of spiced wine. I took one sip of it and instantly spit it out. It tasted of ash.

"What's wrong, dear Neola? Don't like the taste of ash?" Vashti said with a laugh. I glared at her. The burning started to become worse.

"How do I stop it? How do I satisfy my thirst?" I asked, my voice was hoarse.

"Why, you need blood. It's the only think that can satisfy your thirst. Everything else is ash besides blood." Vashti said coldly.

She walked over to me and took the goblet, she set it back on the table. She walked across the room to a small room off the right of me. I followed her. She turned to me with another goblet in her hand. But this one was filled with a dark red substance. I knew what it was the moment I saw it, or maybe when I first smelled it. She handed it to me.

"This shan't last long for you. But tonight we shall go a hunting, my dear." I took the goblet and drained it. I could feel my fangs extend again. I felt much better after that small amount, but I still craved more. I knew that I would need this hunting trip tonight. But I made a pact with myself. I wouldn't kill a human. I would never be able to live with myself if I did. I tried to think of an alterative to killing humans. I sat in the room just thinking long after Vashti had gone. I couldn't kill a human, someone who was just like me not long ago, I wouldn't kill one. It was just before sunset when it finally came to me. I was sitting in the lounge looking out the large balcony doorway, watching the sunset and wishing that something would come to me. I heard a horse neigh in the distance, then a cow. I heard a dog bark, and a bird call out. Then it hit me! Animals! They were always reproducing. And hadn't I eaten them before? Only I was to eat them differently this time. But it was all the same, in a way. I finally relaxed. When it came time to hunt, I didn't have to kill someone I might have known once. I was finally ready. And soon I would have Delia by my side to help me make a plan. Things were going good, if only for the moment.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ms. Azamara? Are you alright?" A mans voice broke through my reminiscing. I mentally shook myself.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was caught in old memories, very old memories." I said. I certainly didn't like this man, this Mr. Andrew Motely.

"Oh, that's alright." Andrew said in his thick American accent, that rather bothered me as well. Growing up in Egypt so long ago, obviously English wouldn't be a language that I would know about, or even hear for that matter. It was many, many years before I left Egypt, or even Africa for that matter, to go to England which is where I spent a great deal more years learning English and such things. I traveled all over there. Staying in places for a few years, picking up the language and maybe an accent where ever I went. I enjoyed those years, but I still felt like I was looking for a place where I could call home. And there was no way I was going back to Egypt, that place was never going to be home to me again.

"I do have a few more questions for you." Andrew said.

"Actually, I cannot spare you anymore time, I'm afraid. I am a teacher if you remember, and I have much to grade tonight before tomorrow. I'm so very sorry Mr. Motely, but you must go now." I said standing.

"But it's only a few questions, I'm sure you have enough time for that." Andrew said standing as well.

"No, Mr. Motely, I do not. I would never have done this interview with you if my students hadn't talked me into it. But I suppose I was rather curious myself about what you could want to interview me for. My students are very important to me, Mr. Motely. They also seem to look up to me, for they know not to push me." I said evenly as I walked around the coffee table, "They know that I don't take crap from anyone. I may look young, Mr. Motely, but I am much older than you realize. Maybe you can learn something from them, Mr. Motely." I said grasping his arm and leading the scrawny man towards the front door, "Good day, Mr. Motely. Oh and don't trying to get another interview with me, the immediate answer will be no." And shut the door in his astonished face. I sighed as I turned from the door. Oh how humans test me! I walked to my kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. Why do I have one of those if food turns to ash in my mouth? To keep blood in of course. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet next to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher that could have passed as tomato juice, and filled my glass almost to the brim. I took a drink as I placed the pitcher back into the fridge. I sighed after swallowing and walked through the living room and into my office. I sat down at my desk, setting my glass next to me. I opened my laptop and booted it up. I sipped from my glass and looked through the papers my students sent in while my computer came to life. Even though computers are rather new, I understand them rather well. Though at first I didn't get them at all, I mean who did? Those huge 500 pound things. Technology has always fascinated me. My computer finally finished starting up. Time to get busy. I set down my now half empty glass and picked up the first essay.

I was nearly done when there was a knock at my front door. I sighed, I should have seen this coming. I always get interrupted when I'm grading papers. I drained the last contents of my glass and walked out of my office to the front door. It was probably that stupid Andrew Motely guy back to give me a piece of his mind. I took a quick calming breath, just thinking about the man upset me, and opened the door. The face that was now looking slightly up at me was one that I haven't see in ages. We'd parted ways awhile back when I left Europe for America. The question 'How did she find me?' rolled around in my head. I smiled and stepped back and gestured for her to come in.

"Welcome Delia. Please, come in."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I've missed you greatly, Neola!" Delia said hugging me tightly.

"It's been much to long that's for sure." I said hugging her backing kind, "How did you find me?" Delia laughed.

"It was much easier than I thought. You must have forgotten my special ability haven't you?"

"Oh, yes I have, I'm sorry. Then why exactly have you come to find me?" I asked leading the way from the front door to the living room. We stood in the entry to the room for a few moments.

"So the other day I was at my home in Paris, when I had this vision about some random man, I didn't even recognize, but so anyways, he was looking for something, or should I say someone. At first I couldn't see who he was looking for."

"Just get to the point on why this guy might involve me please." I said interrupting her. Delia was known to go on and on with a story. Delia gave me a look that said, 'Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?' 

"I'm sorry! I just…I guess I'm a little impatient today. Please continue. I'll try not to interrupt anymore." 

"Alright, now as I was saying. He's looking for you, Neola."

"I don't understand…" I said thinking this over, "That still doesn't explain how you found me, I mean I haven't told anyone where I've been or where I was going. I was looking to be hiding, I'm a old one, I deserve some peace and quiet every once and a while. I was getting sick of governing fool vampires." I said walking over to a chair and plopping down it. Delia walked over to the couch and sat gracefully down on the corner that was beside me.

"In the vision, it showed him coming to your house, so I got all the information I needed to find you by that. So I hurried from Paris here. I landed and came right here." Delia finished with a huge grin on her face. I smiled back at the petite girl. Her black hair was so glossy and long. But it wasn't as black as mine. Something she had always been jealous of.

"Do you have anything to drink? I'm parched." Delia asked walking into the kitchen, throwing a smirk at me over her shoulder. I followed her. She was looking in the fridge when I came in. 

"Still keeping animal blood in here, huh?" She asked.

"Of course," I laughed, and pulled a glass from the cabinet beside the fridge, "Use the top one first though. It's older." I handed Delia the glass and hopped up on the counter. 

"Thanks." She said pouring the thick liquid into the glass, "So what are you doing these days?"

"I'm still a history teacher at that local junior college."

"Oh that's right. I still don't get why you don't model, Neola!" I sighed, this is a subject we've been arguing about for the longest time, "It's so much fun! And your so gorgeous! And being tall like you are would help you so much. You're way better looking than I am, you would be a natural at it!" Delia said finally leaving the kitchen, which meant that I had no choice but to follow her. I hopped off the counter and followed her into the living room. She seemed like she was dancing when she walked.

"Careful of the carpet." I said frowning. Delia gave me a disbelieving look.

"Are you kidding me?" I shook my head.

"You've been known to make a mess or two. And I don't model, Delia, because I don't enjoy being perfect every second of the day."

"But you are! It's apart of what we are." I could feel myself starting to get angry, she knew I didn't like being a vampire in the least.

"Plus models are fake anyways."

"Yea, at least the other models are, they always need computer touch ups." Delia said rolling her eyes. We'd talked about this more than a million times, she still couldn't see this through my eyes. I remember then the essays that were still waiting for me on my desk.

"Oh! I have to finish some stuff for my class tomorrow. I'm almost done, so you can hang out around here while I finish if you want."

"Okay, have fun." Delia said winking at me. She was picking up the remote as I walked out.

I finished in what I thought was a record time. I placed the essays into my bag and closed the laptop. I grabbed my glass and walked out of the office.

"So how long are you here for, Delia?" I asked walking into the kitchen to rinse out my glass.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm quite enjoying it here though." Delia called from the living room.

"Cool. Where are you staying right now?" I asked coming back to the living room and dropping into the big chair.

"At some fancy hotel in downtown Denver."

"Hmm, I think I know which one your talking about. So about this guy, do you know what he looks like? So that I can keep an eye open for him." Delia laughed.

"Do I know what he looks like? Are you kidding me? Of course I do! I was able to find you through my vision wasn't I?" I sighed.

"Sorry, I forgot." 

"Well, I can't tell you what he looks like anyways."

"Wait, what?" I asked incredulously. Delia laughed.

"I mean I can't tell you, but I can show you what he looks like." My face had one big question mark on it. This was something new. Delia got up from the couch, shut off the TV, and came and sat in front of me on the coffee table. She took my hands in hers. I slid to the edge of the chair so that my arms weren't so strained to keep our hands together.

"Now, this is going to feel a little weird at first, but you'll get used to it." I nodded, suddenly feeling unsure about this.

"Alright, now close your eyes and empty your mind." I did as I was told and shut my eyes. I thought it would kind of difficult to clear my mind, but it was rather easy.

"All clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said and squeezed my hands gently. At first I didn't think it was working, but then an image of a man filled my eyes behind my lids. He was tall, about my height but a little taller, and was pale, yet he was tan. He had the blackest hair I've ever seen, it looked darker than mine. He was gorgeous, and had deep hazel eyes. I gasped, I knew that face. It was a face that I kept close to my heart, a face that I thought I'd never see again. My eyes flew open and the tears started to slide quickly down my face. I stood up and stalked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Neola?" Came Delia's worried voice behind me, "Are you alright?"

"I know who that is," My voice cracked, "I never thought I'd see him again." I said trying not to sob. I didn't realize how much I'd missed him. How much I'd missed Isaac.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Neola…" A mockingly singsong voice called my name. It was close. But I couldn't find who was calling me.

"You'll never find me Neola…" Came the sweet voice again. I looked through the reeds that lined the great Nile river. A giggle came from somewhere close to me. I turned around quickly to see a girl peeking from behind a tree. She giggled again and ducked back behind the tree. I ran over to it.

"Ha! I found you! I win!" I said grabbing the girl that was barely a year younger than me. She giggled once more.

"Neola? Ruth?" A boys' voice called.

"Uh oh! It's Isaac! Hide!" Ruth said pulling me along by the hand.

"No, Ruth. We really should get back now. I wish we could though." I said wistfully.

"Ruth?" Isaacs' voice was getting closer to us, "Neola? Where are you two?" I sighed.

"Over here. We're coming." I said pulling the other girl to me to walk along with my arm over her shoulders, "One day, Ruth, we'll be free to run and hide all day if we want."

"I can't wait for that day." She said putting her arm around my waist.

"Me either." I agreed. We came upon Isaac only moments later.

"Your mother is looking for you, Neola. And so has ours Ruth." He said smiling.

"Let's race home!" Ruth said taking off running.

"I'm going to win!" I yelled racing after her, Isaac followed behind us laughing.

Ruth never got to play whenever she wanted. She was married off young, a thing that most parents did then. I was back in my living room. Tears still silently streamed down my face. Delia had left awhile ago. She had left me to my memories and my tears. Why would Isaac be looking for me? Who had changed him? Why hadn't he tried to contact me sooner? Isaac wasn't supposed to know this lie of a life that was vampirism. Whoever did change him better watch their back, because I'd jus become one very, very angry vampire. I've killed a vampire before, I'll do it again if I must. I can kill another vampire much easier than most. I'm stronger, faster, older, wiser, and I know the old ways. Something that most young vampires do not know. I put my head in my hands and tried to hold back a sob that had just surfaced. I wasn't sure why I was crying anymore. For myself? Partly. And for Ruth too. That she has to miss so much. Ruth would have loved this. Seeing ages pass, while she stayed young and beautiful. But the beauty and timeless youth was only on the outside while the inside seemed to age greatly. It's hard, living for eternity. Never being able to get close to someone, at least someone who's human, unless you turn them, something, I do not plan on doing. People don't realize how short their lives are till they know they'll live forever. I've only met a vampire that was older than me once. He said he knew more things than I could fathom. I stayed and learned with him for a time, but then he told me it was time for me to go and continue on my own. Me and Ruth must have been only 11 or 12 that one time by the river. I wonder if Delia knows when Isaac will be coming to look for me. I pulled my cell out of the front pocket of my jeans. Delia had written her cell number on a piece of paper for me in case I needed to get in touch with her. I punched the number into my phone and pushed the send button and held it to my ear. It rang once then she picked up.

"Neola." She said calmly. I could the slight smile in her voice.

"Delia. I know you just left, but do you know when he'll be coming?"

"All I can tell you, is that it's going to be soon. But my details on this exact thing weren't very good."

"What is soon to you? Cause soon to me is like a month.." Delia laughed.

"Soon as in a week or two. Is that soon enough for you?" She said. I smiled.

"Yes, that's soon enough. Thank you again, Delia. You're a wonderful friend."

"Your welcome, Neola. I'll talk to you later this week, and I'll keep you updated on my visions on him."

"Thanks again, Delia. 'Night."

"Good night, Neola." And she hung up. I sighed in relief. I could stand waiting a week or two to see Isaac again. I was afraid it wouldn't be the same Isaac, my Isaac, anymore.


End file.
